Let Me Bring You Home
by LoveYumi
Summary: Sakura wakes up in a strange place to find out she's been kidnapped, and worse, she's been sold to some wealthy ninja. Soon she finds out the ninja is Orochimaru, and then she's only a birthday present for a certain young man. How will she ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Bring You Home**

**Chapter 1**

**S**akura bolted across the forest trees, jumping from branch to branch at top speed. Swiftly, she spun around and shot a wave of ninja stars that disappeared into the darkness. She waited, silently, for the effect of her attack.

Suddenly three black figures burst from the leaves and shade coming after her. She stepped forward and dropped, landing on the forest floor with stealth. Sakura darted in the opposite direction she was previously headed, three black blurs rocketing to the ground and launching forward at a ninety degree angle right after her.

Feeling herself getting tired, the kunoichi slipped behind a tree in attempt to hide. She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her heavy breathing as footsteps could be heard coming closer.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" one man with a raspy voice sang out.

"Come on honey, we only want to take you home to meet the folks..." another snickered.

"We're much nicer than them though. We'd play with ya' a little first!" the two chuckled in unison.

Sakura clasped her other hand over her chest. Her heart thumped so loud, she feared they might hear it. She waited, listening for the footsteps to come close enough to attack.

"Gotcha!"

Sakura looked up as another man in black with his face concealed dove at her. He swung at her with the kunai he held when Sakura's body burst into smoke, leaving a log in her place. The log hit the ground with the kunai lodged into it. The man landed next to it, the other two running up to him seconds later.

"Hm...substitution jutsu. She's a smart little bitch."

"Where'd she go?"

All attentions turned immediately to a loud rustle as suddenly the pink-haired ninja jumped from a bush and straight into the dark forest.

"After her!"

The three chased after her once again. Sakura ran through the cluster of trees, dodging roots, low branches, and trunks. From above her, she heard movement. They were back in the trees, and catching up to her! She couldn't go back now. If she did, she'd only be going in circles with them. Sakura had to out run them. Gathering up her energy, Sakura bolted forward at full speed.

Without warning, a flash of black jumped to the ground a few yards ahead. Sakura skidded to stop, swinging her body to turn when the man in front of her whipped a kunai at her. The sharp blade sliced her sandal straight to her heel before stabbing into the ground. Sakura fell forward, unable to use her injured foot, and landed on her palms.

Whipping her head around, she breathed hard as she watched in fear the man knealing beside her. He reached out and pinched a nerve in her neck. Completely wiped out and hurt, Sakura groaned and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**S**akura felt harsh pressure against her ribs that made her grunt. It was quick, as if someone were prodding her, but it left an uncomfortable throbbing where it hit. Whatever it was struck her again a bit higher on her side, She groaned and attempted to move.

Ropes rubbed against her body as she realized she was tied up on a cold, hard surface. Her eyes shot open and twitched from side to side, scoping out her location.

"Oh good, you're awake." An old looking woman knealt beside her holding a lead bar in her hand, "I'm going to untie you now. You can run, that's your choice. But unless you weren't aquainted enough with the three who captured you, you'd be wise to stay."

She helped her to her feet, more like forced her, and undid the ropes. Sakura wasn't afraid so much of her threat. Truth be told, she still felt drained of energy fromt he night before. As the ropes hit the ground, Sakura took the chance to take in her surroundings.

She stood on a wooden floor, gingerly polished with splinters and large gaps between the floor boards. To her right sat a white, rust-stained bathtub filled halfway with what looked like green mineral water. In front of it was a much smaller tin tub. On the opposite side of the room, a chair was hung with a beautiful emerald kimono decorated with pink cherry blossoms and a gold obi to go with it. Two more women, younger than the first, stood next to Sakura. Each held a shallow wood bowl with sweet smelling water, flower petals floating on the top.

"Goodness," the old woman placed her hands on her hips, "You're filthy. Well, we'll just have to do our best. Now take off your clothing."

"E-excuse me?" Sakura looked defensive.

"Come now, we're all women here. Anyhow, we can't bath you in your clothing, now can we? Now off with it all."

Sakura scoped the room once again before unzipping her red shirt and slipping it off her shoulders. Still cautious, she pulled her tight, muddy shorts down and stepped out of them before pulling her sandals off.

"Come on now, we haven't got all day." the woman hurried her as Sakura took the rim of her panties and slipped them off, exposing a trim patch of light pink curls. She unclipped her bra and let it slide off of her petite breasts as the old woman inspected her.

"Very nice...tell me my dear, you are a virgin, are you not?"

"Of course I am! Why would you ask that?"

"Calm down! It's a standard question!"

"Standard question? What is this place?" Sakura raised her voice.

"This is a place that sells women, my dear."

'Sells...what! Why would you-what makes you think you can sell another human being?"

"We sell lovely young girls to rich masters who seek companionship. We find lost girls without purposes, clean them up, dress them nice, then sell them for a high price to those who bid the highest."

"You mean you kidnap girls and use them as prostitutes!" Sakura turned quickly, heading for the door when suddenly two men jumped out of nowhere and guarded the exit. Sakura stepped back away from them, hiding her bare breasts with her arms.

"I'm sorry my dear, but we can't let you go. You see, we were paid a large sum of money to capture a girl just like you, and I'm afraid we've already spent it. Now into the tub with you."

Reluctantly, Sakura slid into the tub. The water was freezing, but smelled of green tea, though it didn't make up for how uncomfortable she was. From behind her, the old woman pulled up her hair and clipped it so that it stayed out of the water. At once all three women began scrubbing her down with sponges and pieces of cloth. The scratching made Sakura groan in displeasure, the old woman batting her in the head.

"This is nothing compared to the rest of it! Get yourself together now." the old woman warned her. Sakura blushed furiously as the old woman pushed the cloth into her most sacred area.

As soon as they had scrubbed every bit of dirt from her skin, one of the two young women took Sakura's feet from the water and began rubbing them with a black stone, rubbing out calluses and tough skin.The other young woman took one of her hands and began sculpting her nails. Despite the gritty texture of the stone, it felt nice on her feet, like a message, making Sakura relax a bit until the girl went over the cut of her heel.

"AH-YA! Those buffoons! How many times must I tell them not to damage the merchandise! We'll have to just hide that for now. Kaoru, stop the bleed for now."

"So..." Sakura spoke, "Who...bought me?"

"A quite horrid-looking man with this sickly, grey skin. He said he wanted a woman as a present for a young man. Maybe his son." the old woman informed her.

"So...why couldn't you offer him one of your other girls?"

"Well, he paid us to get him a _fresh_ woman. And besides, none of our girls have green eyes."

"Green eyes?"

"Yes. The man specifically requested a woman with green eyes." the old woman took Sakura's chin and pulled her head back as she began scrubbing with a hot towel first. After, she took light green cream and smoothed it over Sakura's face, following the flow of her cheek bones and nose. The cream gave relief to the harsh burning of the scrubbing and smelled like the green tea water. In a moment, the cream was rinsed off and Sakura was pulled from the tub.

"Kneal." the old woman ordered, unclipping Sakura's pink hair as she got on her knees in front of the small tin tub filled with regular water. The woman took the back of Sakura's neck and pushed her down so that her hair was submerged in the tub.

To Sakura's dismay, she suddenly felt claws scraping against her skull. It paused then came back with shampoo that stung the open scratches. The scratching ceased with cool water, smelling of mint, poured over her hair and rinsing the shampoo out.

"We have to be careful of dandruff. Very unattractive." the old woman squeezed gel into her palm and rubbed her hands together, "This will make your hair soft like silk. The young master will love your smooth hair."

The gel was applied generously until a tin coat covered her head. More mint water was poured over her head to rinse the gel out and Sakura was pulled to her feet, only to be rinsed over again with the green tea water.

Sakura was dried off once with towels, then a second time with silk sheets. The old woman explained the sheet would soften her skin and make it look more air brushed. Thet escorted her to the chair and sat her down as they began messaging her arms and legs. The old woman gently pulled a wire brush through Sakura's hair, not wanting to damage it. With light touch, the old woman pulled Sakura's hair up into a crafty bun, securing it with a green ribbon, some pins, then a cherry blossom hair ordament.

"Swoosh this around in your mouth, dear." the old woman had Sakura sip some of the mint water as Sakura did as she was told and spit it in a seperate bowl. One of the young girls brushed Sakura's teeth with a badger-hair brush coated in baking soda until they were snow white. Afterwards, Sakura sip some more mint water and spit it back out again.

They had Sakura stand now as they slipped a yellow robe onto her, tieing it with thin strings then placed the green kimono over it and tied it together with the same string. The old woman wrapped a pink cloth around her waist and tied it in a traditional way before covering it with the gold obi that was secured by a wire. Once again, the old woman tied a red sash around the obi and tied it inside the loop of the obi in a tranditional way. If Sakura was without the knowledge that she was being sold, she would have felt like royalty.

"Kinotami-sama," a man walked in and bowed honorably, "they party requesting this lovely young girl has arrived.

"Of course. She will be out in a moment."

Sakura's feet were dressed in a pair of two-toed socks and some black, wedged sandals. As a final touch, the old woman took a light pink veil and draped it over Sakura's face.

"That is to give an essence of innocence and youth. Now, my dear, you are out of my hands. You belong to that family now. Please, for as short as we knew each other, don't let an old woman down."

Sakura was ushered out of the room and down a hall that smelled strongly of sex. Around her, she could hear grunts and moans, but the veil prevented her from seeing anything. She felt the cool touch of the outside air on her exposed hands and in a moment, she was pulled up into a cart.

"The journey back home is a long one. You can rest until then." a man's voice spoke to her. It sounded somewhat familiar, though Sakura could not recognize it. She was to relaxed from before, she soon drifted off to sleep as the cart began moving.

"Young lady. Young lady, awake."

Sakura woke and sat up. The veil over her face still prevented her from seeing her surrounding area.

"It's time for you to meet your new master."

Sakura was once again escorted fromt he cart and inside. From the sound of her sandals, she figured she was walking on stone perhaps. A stale, sweaty smell rose to her nose, yet she remained emotionless as the man pulled her around turns and down halls by her hand. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Is that her?" a smooth, sly voice asked. Sakura's eyes widened and she gulped. That voice...she knew that voice...but it couldn't be...

"Alright, bring him in." it said again. Sakura heard a door open and a set of footsteps. "From me to you. Happy sisxteenth birthday my young ninja."

Sakura's veil was pulled away and she almost choked on her own tongue. Standing only a few feet in front of her was Orichimaru, and next to him, eyes wide with confusion and fear, was Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**T**hey stared at each other from across the room, both in absolute shock. Sakura let the sleeves of her kimono fall over her shaking hands to hide them as Sasuke struggled to remain on a steady breathing pace.

"Are you not pleased with her?" Orochimaru asked, "She is everything you described to me the other night. Strong, pretty, with green eyes."

Sasuke couldn't find the words to describe exactly what he was feeling. How, out of all the women, could they have possibly found and chosen Sakura? It was improbable. Wasn't it?

"Sasuke," Sakura turned her head slightly up to her side to see a greasy looking man in black standing there. He must have been the one in the cart with her.

"Orochimaru paid a large sum of money for this one. You should be grateful." the man continued. Sakura bit her tongue hearing them speak of her like a piece of furniture.

"I-I am very grateful." Sasuke managed to say.

"Well? What do you think of her?" Orochimaru insisted.

"There is really no words I can think of...to describe _exactly_ how I feel right now..."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and lowered her head. He held anger in his voice; she couldn't bear looking straight at him.

"I am happy you like her. You may do whatever you like to her. Kill her, or use her for another pleasure." Orochimaru snickered, the man chuckling with him. Sasuke clenched his fist, becoming more enraged as they spoke of Sakura like that. Taking a deep breath Sasuke turned back around and headed out of the room. He need to cool off.

"Have you ever seen more exotic hair?" the slimy-looking man took a stray bunch of Sakura's pink locks and let it slide from his fingers.

"I'm afraid I've seen _something_ like it." Sasuke gritted his teeth, looking at Sakura.

"Open your kimono girl." the man insisted, smiling devilishly, "Let's take a look at your treasures, if you can call them that. We'll soon see."

Sakura took in a sharp breath, stepping away from him as he reached from the kimono below her obi. Out of nowhere the man was knocked across the area right onto his ass. Saskue stood a few feet behind Sakura, his arm outstretched and his fist clenched tight. Sakura grasped her neck lightly, trying to get her breathing regular again.

"Sasuke?" Orochimaru perked a brow at the teenage boy as he quickly turned around and headed for the opposite opening.

"Unfortunately I'm right in the middle of training. Bring to my bed chambers. I'll deal with her later." Sasuke walked out.

Sakura knelt on a woven mat covered in a dark blue blanket with her hands folded on her lap. Shuriken, swords, and sets of kunai hung from the walls in no real decorative manner. The room was small and a tattered brown blanket as a door. Outside, she could hear men laughing and the wispy sound of flying metal. Despite all this, Sakura sat as stiff as a statue, not moving her eyes from a single spot on the dirt floor. A cheer of drunken men and the mention of Sasuke's name captured her attention as she looked up slightly to the bottom of the "door". The blanket was pushed to the side as a pair of black sandals stepped inside, the blanket falling behind them.

"Look at me." Sasuke commanded, though Sakura did not move her head when suddenly a black bag landed next to her, making her flinch. She turned and looked at it, see that her red shirt and boots and fallen out of it. She gasped, but didn't reach for them. "You got yourself captured. Worse yet, you got yourself captured by a whore house."

Sasuke stopped by the wall near Sakura, pushing his elbow against it and resting his pained head against his fingers. With a deep breath and brushed his fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his neck before looking down at her.

"Say something." he ordered again between his teeth. Still, she remained silent. He let out a faint growl from overwhelming anger as he walked over in front of her and stood there. "You can't stay here Sakura." Silence. "Say something!"

"Don't talk to me...as if I want to be here." Sakura's heart pounded as she spoke to him in a low tone.

Sasuke drew another deep breath as his fist swung up into the air, getting ready to slap the woman in front of him. Sakura sat very still and emotionless, skillfully hiding the tears she held back that burned her eyes. Sasuke strained to bring his fist down on her, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He forced his arm back down to his side and turned his head away, looking toward the adjacent wall. The room was silent for a moment aside from the background noises of laughing men and clinging metal.

"How did you get captured anyways?" Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"I...can't really remember. It was dark and I was tired coming back from a mission."

"It's insane..." Sasuke said under his breath. Sakura looked up at him as he stepped over and plopped down beside her, his forearms resting lazily over his knees. She looked away at another point on the ground.

"This is where you live now?"

"Yeah..."

"It's...nice..."

"It sucks, but it's a place to sleep. All I really want here is the training."

"Is that all you care about?" Sakura squeezed a handful of her kimono, "Becoming stronger is all you think about?" She lowered her head to conceal her face. Sasuke sighed and looked at her.

"I wish it was. Maybe then you wouldn't be here."

Sakura gasped and shot her gaze over to him, immediately capturing the icey stare of his black eyes. She took in his face that had noticably matured since he was twelve. His chin was more defined as well as his cheeks, though he had yet to grow facial hair, Sasuke still looked much older than the last time Sakura had been with him four years ago.

"What do you mean-" Sakura was interupted by the sound of loud footsteps. Sasuke quickly looked over to his doorway.

"Someone's coming." he whispered. Very swiftly Sasuke jumped out in front of her, cupped his hand under her leg and pushed her onto the bed. He swung his leg over to one side of her body and pulled her leg up under his arm, pulling her kimono down to her thigh. She blushed furiously and pushed her palm against his chest on instinct. In a moment, a man with greyish-white hair pulled the blanket aside and stepped in.

"Oh! Sasuke, pardon me."

"Kabuto." Sasuke sat up as if he didn't know someone was coming toward the door.

"I'm sorry to interupt you. Orochimaru was just wondering if you were enjoying your birthday gift. You didn't seem to happy with it earlier, but now I see you are quite...excited about it." Kabuto repositioned his glasses and folded his arms behind his back.

"Alright then..." Sasuke's eyes thinned toward him as he grew impatient, "Goodbye." he insisted.

"Right. I'll be going now." Kabuto turned and left.

Sasuke hastily pushed himself off of Sakura and she fixed her kimono back around her legs just as quickly. They both sat in silence once again for a moment. Sakura turned toward the black bag that held her clothing and pushed the content back inside.

"So...Why did you go back to that brothel for my clothes?"

"You can't return to Konoha without them. They'll question you and...they can't know where this place is."

"I...wouldn't tell on you Sasuke...you should trust me..." Sasuke looked over at her, surprised.

"Listen." Sasuke became very quiet. "They can't find out I'm bringing you home, so we both have to work together to get you out of here...I'm...trusting you."

"Okay..." Sakura smiled faintly and nodded.

With that, Sasuke stood, pulling Sakura up by her elbow. He grabbed her bag of clothing and without hesitation pushed her kimono open all the way to her waist, revealing her legs once again and exposing her mound of pink hairs. Sasuke stalled for a second, but didn't say anything as Sakura thanked the Lord he didn't. He pushed the bag between her legs and let her kimono fall back into place before he stood up.

"We have to reach the bottom of the second hill. After that, we run. Understood?" Sakura nodded to him.

He put a hand firmly on her back and pushed her as he walked out of his room. Several men sat in the large, carved out area, all circling around two men engaged in hand-to-hand combat. As they both stepped out, most of the men turned toward them and let out a cheer for Sasuke, some congradulating him on his birthday and others winking and gesturing to Sakura. Sasuke nodded to all of them and Sakura bowed lightly to them. All the men turned back around and set their attentions back on the fight. Sasuke continued leading her down a hallway and around a corner. Sakura held her breathing as the cave opening came into view. They were almost there.

"Sasuke." Sakura's heart jumped, hearing the slithering voice call out. The two turned around to see Orochimaru standing next to the corner.

"Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke bowed and Sakura bowed lower, honoring their diffrence in rank.

"Where are you going to late at night?" Orochimaru asked in a sly tone. Sasuke left Sakura's side. She watched as Sasuke walked up to him.

"Breaking in my birthday present, if you know what I mean." Sasuke whispered in his ear. The snake-like ninja snickered and nodded to Sasuke, grinning maliciously at Sakura.

With that Sasuke walked back over to Sakura and grabbed the back of her kimono, walking a little faster as Orochimaru followed. The two walked out the door and headed down the hill, Orochimaru stopping at the doorway and watching them. Sasuke hurried her down the first hill, Sakura holding her breath the entire time. As they reached the base of the second hill, Sakura took a quick breath and held it again, her knees begining to shake as the back started slipping from the sweat on her legs.

"Just a little farther..." Sasuke whispered to her as they got to the top. The slope of the second hill seemed steeper than the first to Sakura. The bag under her kimono slipped from her between her legs, but Sakura caught the handle between her knees. As they walked, she began to waddle awkwardly, trying to walk normally.

"Sasuke...my bag..." she whispered.

"Just a little farther Sakura...then run..." Sasuke whispered back. Sakura struggled harder with the bag. A handle slipped and it felt heavier.

Just as they reached level ground, Sasuke clenched the back of the kimono as moved forward, starting to run. Sakura was pulled forward with him and the bag fell. Quickly, she reached down and barely capturing a handle.

They ran straight ahead until the cave was out of sight and finally they stopped, Sakura gasping for air and rumaging through her bag to make sure everything was inside. Sasuke walked over to a nearby tree and jumped up into their branches.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

At the very top, Sasuke could see far across the forest.

"There's an inn around here we can stay at." Sasuke scoped the treetops. In the midst of the trees, an orange glow filled an opening. A thin stream of smoke rose from the clearing.

Sasuke hopped down from the branches and headed in the direction of the clearing. Sakura stood for a moment, still trying to sort everything that had just happened. She hugged her bag in her hands and walked behind Sasuke to the inn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**S**akura hopped onto the bed and hugged the freshly washed pillows. Sasuke walked into the room after her, sliding the door shut and looked around. The room was smaller than he had expected with one pathetic closet, a double-sized futon dressed in a tacky, orange-floral print. A few feet in front of him was a cherry wood side table holding an old, slightly cracked pot full of several different colored azaleas. I tossed the room key onto the stool and walked over to the only window, peering out.

"This room is disgusting." he sneered, still looking out.

"It's better than that dark, dirty fox den you called a room." she huffed, sitting up and pulling her back up to her, rummaging through it again.

"Whatever." Sasuke sat down below the pillow, taking his sword and resting it up against his shoulder, "Get some sleep. We're leaving early in the morning."

"Yeah yeah..." she put in a effort to ignore him. Sakura picked up the bag and walked off to the opposite corner of the room.

"Sasuke, I'm going to change...uh...don't look..." she said, putting the bag on the floor. Sasuke blushed slightly, turning his head away coldly and scowled. What made her think he would even want to look?

Sakura reached bag, trying to undo the crafty tie of the sash. She pricked at the tight knot with no progress. She tugged at the ends of the sash and sighed. The knot was to tight for her to undo.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura gulped, twittling her thumbs.

"Yeah, what?"

"I...I need your help."

"My help?" the Uchiha perked an eyebrow and stood up, walking over to her, "What?"

"Ah...well..." Sakura reached back again, fiddling with the sash to show Sasuke the problem. He groaned and reached into the loop of the obi, pulling at the knot. In a moment, it came undone in his hands. Sakura pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. He twisted the wire and pulled at it harshly, causing Sakura to jerk backwards.

"Ow, Sasuke stop that!"

"Do you want this wire off or not?" he growled. Finally, he took his sword and sliced the wire with the tip, accidentally tearing the gold cloth of the obi. Sakura gasped and pulled the obi off of her, taking a good look at the tear.

"Oh, no...now it's ruined..."

"You got the damn thing from a fucking whore house."

"I still liked it!" she yelled at him, glaring and hugging the obi.

"Get over it." Sasuke turned away from her coldly, "I'll buy you another one." he went to turn around, suddenly catching sight of Sakura's stunned face. She looked at him with eyes full of joy and he perked an eyebrow at her.

"Sasuke-kun...would you really?" she asked in a quiet, girlish voice.

Sasuke blushed and scratched his cheek. "Er...yeah...sure..." he spun around and regained himself before heading over to the window and plopping down. It had been so long since he heard that familiar nickname from her. "Just hurry up. You have to get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Don't look, I'm changing now."

Sasuke sat there, hearing the sound of rustling clothes. He took a deep breath, rested his head on his hand, flicked at a fold at the bottom of his pants, scratched his scalp, and various other things as he tried desperately to ignore the tedious thought of a girl undressing just behind him. He rubbed his temples when a flash of green silk flew by him. He peeked over to see the outer layer of Sakura's kimono half falling off the bed. He stared at the garment, realizing his head was slowly turning to look at Sakura. He abruptly swung his head back around, sending jolts of pain through his neck as he gritted his teeth and rubbed the sore spot.

"Sasuke..." he heard a hushed noise from behind and turned slightly to see Sakura standing close in the yellow robe holding a mud-splashed shirt. Sasuke noticed the yellow robe right away, not just for it's color, but that technically it was her underwear, seeing how he was sure she wore nothing underneath that. He thought of Sakura in a bra and panties out of nowhere and he squeezed his eyes shut and gave a low grunt to shake the thought from his head. He looked up at her and glared.

"What do you want now?"

"These clothes...are filthy." he looked down at the muddy, red shirt.

"So wash them..." he murmured absent-mindedly.

It was Sakura's turn to perk an eyebrow at him and glare. "Yeah sure, I'll just whip out the washer and dryer I always keep up my ass."

Sasuke groaned, one eyebrow twitching in annoyance. With a growl, Sasuke pulled his shirt off and pushed it out in front of her, resting his head on his other hand and kept his attention of the window. "Here, wear this. Just shut up."

Sakura hesitantly took the white yukata and walked a few feet away before stripping off the yellow robe and pulling the white robe onto her shoulders. She fastened it with the red sash that had been thrown to the floor at her feet. She blushed at the feel of the robe. The bottom barely reached the bottom of her thigh and the collar was so loose she held it together with her hand to hide her breasts. She picked up the rest of her clothing and walked over to the bed, sitting down and stuffing it all in the small black bag.

"Are you comfortable now?" Sasuke stole a look at her and had to admit, she looked nice in his clothing.

"Mm-hm. Night." Sakura pulled the ribbons and ornaments from her hair and turned off the lamp that sat beside the bed before she rolled over so that her back faced him.

Sasuke stared out the window at the crescent moon that cast a pale blanket of light apon the dark trees of the forest. He closed his eyes for a short time, feeling sleepiness come over him. He turned his head to look at the kunoichi that lay, sound asleep, not three feet from him. Sasuke assumed it had been at least two or three hours since she had gone to bed and yet he sat there, reluctantly awake. He heard her sigh in the silence, keeping his attention. For a moment he sat and stared at her until cautiously standing and walking over to the edge of the bed. Sasuke stared down at her, her pink hair tossed carelessly over her cheek and the bed. She seemed peaceful, her body curled up and her hands resting against her lips, covered by the sleeves of the robe, his robe.

Sasuke was now sitting, his arms crossed under his chin on the bed. She really seemed tranquil. He felt envious, wishing he could be as carefree as she was just then. He rested his head on the soft cusion of the futon and closed his eyes, slipping into sleep himself.

"Sakura..." Sakura felt two strong hands on her shoulders before being shook roughly, "Sakura, you have to wake up now."

Sakura opened one eye, meeting Sasuke's ebony gaze. She blushed lightly, looking up at him until the worry he possessed was visible. She went to asked him what the problem was until a loud crash was heard from downstairs. They both sat and listened to the conversation downstairs.

"I'm not going to ask again woman, did a couple check in last night?" Orochimaru's familiar slick voice was heard.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't see anyone. I was asleep!" a shaky voice answered.

"Than you! Did a boy with black hair check in with a pink-haired woman?"

"T-t-that's confidential!"

"You're going to be dead if you don't answer me now!"

The sound of breaking glass rang from downstairs. Sakura turned to grab her bag as Sasuke swung the window shutters open. He turned and swiftly scooped her up in his arms before jumping up onto the window sill and catapulting them up into the air and barely landed in a thin branch. It bent under their weight before Sasuke jumped up onto a thicker branch and proceeded across the forest, jumping from branch to branch.

Orochimaru kicked the door in, looking around the empty room. The bed was slightly messy and the wind gently blew the open shutters. He stepped forward, approaching the open window and glaring out into the forest, searching for movement. He turned his gaze downward next to the bed, spotting the black bag on the floor. He picked it up with his index finger as if it were crawling with spiders. The green silk of the kimono immediately caught his attention.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto stepped into the room, "They finally admitted that-"

"Kill them. They were useless. I found out myself." he clutched the handle of the bag in his hand and glared out the window, "They can't be far. Move out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He felt himself getting tired, his arms growing sore from holding her up so long. His lungs hurt, begging for air, yet he couldn't stop. Sasuke continued jumping from tree to tree, holding Sakura in his arms, because of fear. It was strange to him. He had never been so afraid for his life, and he still wasn't. As much as he pushed the thought away to the back of his head, he was afraid to lose _her._ Deep in his thoughts and the sound of his own heavy breath, a thin twig jutting out from one of the branches caught hold of Sasuke's sandal and the Uchiha fell forward, dropping Sakura.

She grunted as the thick branch hit her side and managed to grab a hold of a stub on it before falling. The limb crashed with Sasuke's arm as he slipped off. Gathering his thoughts back together Sasuke focussed his chakra to his feet and stuck to the branch below, flipping upside down.

"Sakura?" he whispered, still short of breath, "Are you...are you ok?"

"Ah..." Sakura groaned in pain, pulling her self up more with the stub, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sasuke closed his burning eyes and concentrated on slowing the pace of his breath. In the distance, the faint sound of rustling leaves was picked up by his sensitive ears. He slightly opened one eye and glanced around. He figured it was just a far off animal when small murmurs developed among the forest noises, making his ears twitch.

"Someone's coming." he breathed, catching Sakura's attention. The sound was getting louder. "They're headed this way." Sasuke swung himself up and jumped to the branch above, taking Sakura's hand and pulling up. He jumped from branch to branch once again, dragging Sakura along by her hand, thoughs he managed to keep up with him. They stopped again, Sasuke listening and still hearing the murmurs that continued to grow nearer to them. Sasuke jumped up the level of branches above them and bolted across trees. As they continued, the sound of rushing water began drowning out other sounds. The idea came to Sasuke suddenly and they stopped and dropped down to the forest floor, running still through bushes and fallen branches.

Sasuke pushed aside several low branches and revealed a large pool that broke off into a brook. On the opposite side of the pool, a tall cliff leaned over, providing shade and a waterfall that cascaded down into the pool, the contact hidden by a cloud of mist. Sakura gasped at the beauty of the scene, stepping closer to it as Sasuke looked around in his paranoia. Above the loud rush Sasuke listened in on the murmurs.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something over here." a faint voice sang out.

Sasuke turned and pulled on Sakura's arm as he entered the frigid waters of the pool. Slowly, the two continued, the water rising on them and concealing their bodies. near the middle, the water submerged Sakura, her keeping her nose above water to breath as the water grazed Sasuke's chin and he titled his head back to keep his nose and ears above the water.

"They twigs are broken, they might have gone in here." the conversation continued, dangerously close. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke and Sakura both allowed the water to wash over them without a sound as two men burst through the bushes.

"I could have sworn I heard someone." a shakey voice spoke.

"You also could have sworn I actually liked you." another grunted.

The two men walked out into the clearing, looking around. The man with the skakey voice, a thin, sickly looking man with lame, brown hair inspected a bundle of rocks near the cliff. He climbed up onto the big boulder to look at everything at once, when a small, dark spot in the midst of the pool gave movement and caught his attention. He leaned in closer to it, watching it with curiosity.

Below the surface, Sasuke held Sakura's pink hair so that the unusual color wouldn't stray and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep her in the water. Her lungs constricted painfully in her chest and she huddled in close to Sasuke's bare chest, trying to concentrate. She let a small bit of air escape her lips and Sasuke watched the bubbles float up to the surface nervously. Deprived of air, Sakura started squirming, trying to get to the surface but was halted by his strong arm. Her movement created more tiny bubbles and in an act to keep them hidden, Sasuke lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth open to breath air into her. Sakura blushed, feeling him close to her and took a short breath greatfully.

The shakey man narrowed his eyes at the dark spot, a mass of bubbles coming up just over it.

"Tch, let's go, there's nothing here." the other man yawned and pushed his hands in his pockets. Startled by his words the other slipped off of the boulder and landed on his butt in shallow water. He forced his attention back to where the bubbles were, but they had suddenly disappeared. Thinking on it a moment, the man shrugged and got up, walking out of the area with the other.

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and they both waited a moment longer under the water, searching the air above nervously. Sasuke decided it was clear and pushed off of the ground, surfacing quickly, both taking in lung fulls of sweet air. Smoothing her hair back and coughing, akura swam to shore and sat on the grass as Sasuke pulled up next to her. They both sat, catching their breaths for the fifth time since they had escaped Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke turned his head toward Sakura to ask if she was okay, but immediately set his eyes on her naked breast. The robe, which had been baggy even on him, had fallen open in the fuss, _wide open. _He ogled the sight uncontrollably for a moment before whipping his head in the opposite direction, concealing the deep red color of his face.

"Make yourself decent, would'ja..." he said in his normal, stoic tone.

Sakura looked down and gave a quick screech before pulling the collar of the robe around her. Unfortunately the icy water had turned the white material transparent and, if that weren't bad enough, had made her nipples hard and perky. Sakura wrapped her arms around her chest and shyly looked over at Sasuke who was still faced away. His pants as well were soaked and stuck to his legs uncomfortably.

"We should...um..." she begn, wanting the subject to change.

"We should stay here the night." he finished as if reading her mind, "I'll...go get some dry wood...maybe a fire will dry our clothes."

They sat, opposite each other, around the campfire. Night had fallen and the forest was filled with crickets and occasional hoots. Above them, the black tree tops bordered a patch of star-filled sky. The moon, slightly larger than the night before, relfected in the pool making the waters seem to shimmer. Sakura shivered, the robe she wore still slightly damp and freezing cold, the campfire doing little to help except warm her feet and purple fingers. All noise around was the music of the forest, rushing of the falls, and crackling of the fire, yet both people remained quiet.

"So..." Sasuke finally spoke, breaking the silence, "How is everything back in Konoha?" his tone was emotionless, giving off the feeling that he scarcely cared.

"Fine..." she hesitently answered, keeping her eyes fixed on the flames.

"Has anything changed?"

"Yes..."

"Hm..." Sasuke looked up at her and perked a brow, "Please, no more detail, my head is spinning."

Sakura looked up at him finally, though her gaze was cold as ice. "What do care about Konoha? Isn't that the place you ran away from?"

"Sakura, I did what I had to do."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she sounded concern, "Sorry that betraying all your friends and the people that loved you was something you felt you had to do. I guess I'm just to stupid to understand that..."

"You don't understand...but you're not stupid. It's just complicated."

"So you're just going to keep it to yourself, not clue me into anything, and expect me to smile brightly at you, rattle my brain in my head and give it up. Just like you always did...Thanks for helping me understand." her words cut like knives.

"I..." he breathed, making Sakura look up at him, "I have to beat him..."

"What?"

"I have to beat...my brother, Itachi...that's why I ran away to Orochimaru...He...promised to make me stronger."

"You ran away...so that you can kill your brother?"

"He slaughtered our entire family...right in front of me...I have to repay him for that." Sasuke lowered his head, the memories gnawing at him.

"You ran away to exact revenge?" her tone now held what sounded like anger. Sasuke looked up at her face, twisted with hatred and annoyance.

"I have t-"

"You betrayed our entire village so that you can get revenge on your brother. Do you think that will solve anything? It won't bring back your family, Sasuke. It won't do anything! You'll go out and kill him and then what? You'll be one more family member short, and all you have is one. At least now you do."

Sasuke choked on an inhaled breath. She had done more than hurt his ego, it felt as if she had set off a bomb inside him.

"What about you? Do you have anything to live for except chasing boys? At least I have something to work up to and look forward too."

"You look forward to killing and slaughtering! I look forward to living my life in the present, enjoying life and protecting my village, the people I love and love me! Yes! I am definitly so much more pathetic than you!" her voice raised until she was yelling at him. Her head had begun to burn with rage, stirring her thoughts around. She had never been so mad, it felt as if she were going to vomit.

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly, his fingernails cutting into his palm, his breathing flared as he shared the same anger as her. Sasuke searched for a comback in his jumbled mind, anything that would hurt.

"You're annoying..." he finally spat out, drawing his body in and retreating. They both sat in the same silence as before only now it felt like winter, even the fire could touch the ice they had built around them to keep the other out.

"I would...really like to know...how our freinds are doing." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura looked over at him with a glare.'

"Fine."

"...How's Naruto? A-and Kakashi?"

"Kakashi is still training Naruto and me, and our new teammate, Sai. Naruto is still loud and obnoxious as always, still trying to become Hokage."

"Everyone else?"

"Well...everyone has been training and doing their best...Ino became a medic nin just like me. She always has to copy me..." Sasuke smiled at the annoyed way she said that, "Then there's Lee."

"How is he...?"

"Back on his feet and fighting again. He's still asking me out, "Sakura giggled, gazing into the fire, "I finally said yes. We were supposed to go on a date...when I got back..."

"I see..." Sasuke had lowered his head again. For some reason that bothered him, that Sakura was going out with other men while he was gone. That she was going on with her life...without him. "Well...we shouldn't keep Rock Lee waiting..."

"Yeah..." They were silent again for a long while.

"How's your training been?" Sakura broke the silence again.

"Great. I've become a lot stronger and mastered a few new jutsus. Have you been training?"

"Yes." she huffed. As if she wouldn't be training. What, did he think she spent day after day at the city gates waiting for him? "I've been training with Tsunade."

"They Hokage?" he asked, a bit stunned.

"Yes. She's been teaching me how to be a medic nin...and a few other thins." Sakura smiled proudly, Sasuke grinning.

They both continued talking for hours. Sakura caught him up on everything that had happened in the village, all the funny things their friends had done and embarrassing moments she had personally endured. Sasuke told her about his tough training and few guys back at the base with crazy personalities. With each laugh they pushed closer to one another, sometimes without noticing. Finally, sometime around two or three in the morning, they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke's breath hitched as the rustling grew closer. Not five seconds ago he had heard fit far off. He held Sakura's sleeping form closer to him and she groaned, nuzzling the space between his shoulder and chest. Sasuke shook the inviting feeling that gave him and focused what little attention his half-asleep mind offered on the bushes. He slowly reached back into his weapons pouch, clenching the handle of a kunai as a figure burst from the leaves. Sasuke threw his leg around Sakura to shield her and shot the kunai to the ground on instinct, nearly missing a small, frightened squirrel that retreated back into the brush.

Startled, Sasuke put down his hand and let himself calm down. He took a deep breath and his breathing returned to normal.

"Sasuke?" the familiar, female voice asked in a small tone.

Sasuke looked up and immediately caught sight of two emerald eyes peering at him through pink strands and blush colored skin. It was then that Sasuke realized the position he was in with his legs on either side of Sakura's lap with his left arm wrapped around her shoulder and his other dangling loosely between them, dangerously close to Sakura's nethermost regions where, as it was, the folds of Sasuke's baggy, white shirt had fallen open, exposing her. He looked back up into her eyes, gazing deeply as if searching for something. Perhaps an invitation to do any of the several things that crowded his mind within the second.

"Uuh…Sasuke…" she said very low again, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah…" he breathed, her words very cloudy.

"You're...heavy…" she pushed at his shoulders hesitantly.

Sasuke's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he swung right off of her and looked away, begging the chilly air cool him down. They both sat in the awkward silence that was too familiar to them. Sasuke inhaled and turned slightly towards her, ready to say something when suddenly a flash of white and pink flew past him, leaving him stunned.

"Sasuke-kun! Hurry up, lazy!"

That nickname comforted him and he could hardly believe the smile that had rested on his lips. He got to his feet in a hurry and chased after her, weaving through the trees and branches. She peered next to her, the black haired boy catching up to her and she giggled, leaning forward and running faster in a game of "Catch me If You Can."

Sasuke blinked and gave an out of practice laugh. He tasted freedom, running through the forest with the wind in his face. For once, he didn't think of where he was running too, but who he was running after. Sasuke swerved around a wide tree and suddenly halted, skidding right up behind the pink ninja who had, for some reason, stopped. He looked passed her shoulder and down a steep hillside at a small village, seemingly bursting with life. Sasuke felt he had seen this town once before, but couldn't bring forth an memories.

"It looks like a festival." Sakura said, her voice brimming with held back excitement. Sasuke blinked, blushed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Do…you want to-"

"Let's go!" Sakura cut him off, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling his down the hill at top speed, Sasuke begging her to slow down of lose their balance.

"Let's see that's 6,700 for the...and 1,650 for both those...That will be 10,000 yen, please." The old man behind the counter smiled happily to Sasuke, one hand on the pink, silk kimono folded up next to him.

(10,000 yen is close to $82)

Sasuke gritted his teeth, pulling out a small wad of paper bills from under the cloth wrapped around his waste. They were slightly soggy, perhaps from their short swim the day before. Reluctantly, he held the bundle of money to the old man who, in return, gave Sasuke back two 100 yen bills. Sasuke exited the small shop and walked back to the city gates where Sakura hid her half-naked form.

"What took you so long?" she pouted, reaching for the bag in Sasuke's hand.

"I wanted to see if anyone would notice the naked woman behind the village wall." Sasuke huffed in sarcasm, earning a scowl from the woman. As she peeked into the paper back, however, her scowl disappeared in a gasp and her eyes sparkled.

"Sasuke-kun…" she reached in and let the bag drop to the ground, the kimono unfolding into its full glory, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Sasuke turned around, ignoring her and made several hand signs, "Just hurry up, I don't feel like holding this concealing jutsu all day."

As ordered, Sakura undid the knot in the white yukata, tossing it over at Sasuke. It landed draped over his head and Sakura giggled, teasing the slightly annoyed Uchiha. His ear twitched as she bean to hum a soft tune, and, casually, he peered over his shoulder. Sasuke held his breath for a second as he caught a glimpse of Sakura's bare shoulder which was suddenly covered by the pink cloth of the kimono. Sasuke mentally kicked himself for bad timing, then again for even thinking of catching Sakura naked.

"I'm ready." Sakura cued him to turn around, as he did. She stood, her hands folded in front of her and a large smile across her face. The kimono fit her nicely, a white robe underneath it and a red obi holding both in place. The pink cloth of the kimono was lightly decorated with white lilies with red stems and centers.

"What do you think?" Sakura held her hands near her face as a light blush colored her cheeks.

Sasuke fought his previous thoughts from coming back and huffed, taking the white yukata and placing it back onto his shoulders. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." He turned and walked back into the city, leaving Sakura standing there.

"You…ass…"She clenched her fist.

Darkness was washed out by the colorful paper lamps that hung from every house and stand. The streets were bustling with happy people, playing games and eating freshly cooked foods. Sasuke groaned, looking down at the pathetic, crumpled bill in his hand covered by three, 10 yen coins. It was a good thing they had already paid for a hotel room. He hand to admit it though, he was having a good time with Sakura. Despite his rapidly decreasing supply of money, night had come to quick for the Uchiha.

He peered over to the pink haired woman who had wandered over to a near-by jewelry stand and was currently drooling over the shiny nick-knacks in a glass case. He walked up behind her and peeked over her shoulder. She gazed down at glimmering, cherry blossom hair comb, garnished with pink topaz crystals. It was obviously a fake, but the admiring shimmer in Sakura's eyes wasn't. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and reached down, pointing the ornament as the shopkeeper reached in for it. Trading it for his last piece of money, Sasuke took it with care and held it out to her.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled and blushed lightly, taking the comb. She combed back a mass of pink locks and propped the comb up to stay. The mixture of moon light and the light from the lanterns made the ornament shimmer in her hair. Sasuke gazed, slightly surprised. Had she always been this...lovely? How could he never have noticed? He opened his mouth, wanting to tell her how beautiful she was, when out of nowhere two slender arms swung around his next and the strong scent of smoke mixed with heavy perfume burned his nostrils.

"Sasuke darling!" a brown-haired girl squealed. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun, her lips painted with bright red lipstick and she wore a thin, olive-colored kimono, pulled out to wrap around her shoulders and barely reaching her knees.

"Oh! You're back! Didn't I tell you? They always come back for more!" she giggled and hugged him closer. Sasuke's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked a Sakura's shocked form, searching for lost words to explain this. He knew he had seen this place before.

"Sasuke-kun…who is this?" Sakura said, still in disbelief.

"Oh! Sasuke, how could you?" the woman pouted, "Coming back with another prostitute just to tease me."

"Prostitute!?" Sakura yelled angrily at the whore still on Sasuke's back.

"Hm? You mean you're not prostitute?" the woman snickered.

"Sakura-I-!" Sasuke gasped, still trying to come up with words that might make sense.

Sakura looked down, her eyes burning and her bottom lip quivering in her pain. She turned quickly and ran away from the scene and down the street. Sasuke roughly shook the filthy woman off of him and chased after her, leaving the prostitute, bewildered.

"Sakura!" he grasped her thin wrist, finally catching up to her. She stopped the moment he touched her, keeping her head down and her face out of his sight.

"If you just came here for another booty call I would have appreciated it…if you just left me behind!"

"I don't even remember that whore! Listen, it was just me and bunch of Orochimaru's goons passing through and-"

"I'm sick of your "Orochimaru" bullshit…it's bad enough you even left to join him…"

"I told you, Sakura. I had too. I have to defeat…my brother." Sasuke spoke the last words between his teeth.

"You hate your brother?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Enough to become exactly like him?" again, her words shredded his heart. He clenched her wrist painfully and ripped her back towards him.

"Don't ever compare me to him!" he yelled, causing several people to stop and stare.

"It's time for karaoke!" a loud voice announced, stealing their spectators' attentions. Sasuke and Sakura looked over as well as a stage lit up and a man with a fox mask on the side of his head grinned behind of a microphone.

"Step right up people! Got a special song for a certain somebody? Or maybe you just want to get those last few jitters out before the night ends! Don't be shy!"

Sasuke glared at the man for him interrupting when he felt Sakura slip from his grasp.

"Sakura?" he watched her walk up to the stage and stand, spot light on her.

"Looks like we have a brave soul tonight! What's your name pretty lady?"

"Haruno Sakura." She spoke into the mike confidently as the crowd cheered.

"What are you going to sing for us tonight?" Sakura whispered into his ear and he nodded, "That's a good song."

He stepped down near a large stereo and, putting in a CD, hit play. In a moment, the area was filled with calm music as Sakura began to sing.

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance…_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking,"_

Her voice cracked here and there, but the Uchiha scarcely noticed. He felt as if the words meant something, but he couldn't quite decipher it yet.

"_Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider_

_Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance…"_

There. Sasuke felt pain in his heart as she sang those words, understanding the song was for him. The crowd began to sway back and forth to the beat of the song and some cheered for her.

"_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

_I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance…"_

Sakura held back her emotions unsuccessfully, as her voice became shaky. As the music came to an end and the crowd cheered for her, Sakura placed the mike back on the stand and ran off of the stage and passed Sasuke. He stared at the ground, not being able to look up at her as she ran back to the hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ah! Sumimasen! This chapter is very looooong! Though for those of you who have read my other story, you'll know perfectly well my special talent is stalling._

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke walked slowly down the empty street. People had long since returned to their homes and many shops were already closed for the night. Still, the Uchiha floated among the dark, empty houses, thinking of the song Sakura had sang for him hours ago. The tune and lyrics were still fresh in his mind, burned into him as if written on his flesh with hot iron. He stopped, staring at the ground and recapped once again, finding himself humming the melody.

"When you come close to selling out…reconsider…" he sang the fateful words in an almost inaudible tone. He looked down at his hands, slightly shaking from the bitter cold of the night. "Am…am I just like my brother?"

Now, standing in front of door to his room, he clenched his fist and let his fingernails stab into his palm. He couldn't bring himself to go inside just yet. What would he say to her anyways? He probably pushed her past hatred and into deep loath by now.

_Maybe_, he thought as he reached up for the door handle, _she just forgot_… he forced his hand back down by his side, _It only happened a few hours ago...stupid._ He felt the need to insult someone, even if it was himself. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly as he pushed the door open slightly and peeked inside. It was completely dark and he could sense no movement, she must be asleep. Silently, he slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

He glided over to the bed and placed his knee on the edge of the mattress. Hearing her groan, he retreated. Silence. Sasuke crawled gentle to the other side of the bed and his back pressed against the wall with the inky form that was Sakura only a few inches from his knees. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her very slightly, trying to wake her as nicely as possible.

Before he knew it, his wrist was being pressed harshly against the wall with a sharp kunai to his throat. Oh no, was this one of Orochimaru's men? Where was Sakura? Both sat in the heavy silence, listening to each other's calm breathes.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura's voice whispered from the form that had him trapped.

"It's me…" he breathed back.

Sakura sighed and let go of his wrist, pulling her kunai back and dropping it on the floor next to the bed. Sasuke was relieved. For a moment there, he thought something had happened to Sakura, that Orochimaru had taken her away from him.

"Do you have any idea how late it is? I was worried…" she whispered back to him, her arms wrapped around her shoulders trying to warm up. For some reason, the thought that she was worried about him made Sasuke feel a bit lightheaded.

"It's really cold tonight too." She continued, placing her hands on her shoulders to try and warm herself up.

Not a moment after she spoke, Sakura felt two arms wrap around her and she was pulled against the cool skin of Sasuke's chest. Her hands dropped to her sides as she was completely stunned from the action that she wasn't sure actually happened. She felt a strong hand slide up her back and icy fingers against her neck and tangle with her short pink locks. He was cold, but somehow, Sakura felt warmer in his arms.

"I'm…sorry…" he breathed, tickling her ears, "I didn't…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Sasuke-kun…" she lifted her hands, struggling with the decision to hug him back, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things…you did what you had to do…" she didn't believe that, but still, she did feel bad for being so harsh.

"Shut up." His words were broken and shaky even though they were meant to be stern. She felt his body shiver against her and she pulled away, placing her hands on the insides of his elbows. Was he…going to cry? Sakura reached up and brushed her thumb over his cheek. It was dry.

"You're cold." She stated, pulling the blanket from under them and pulling it over Sasuke's shoulders. He made no effort to hold onto it and it fell back in a heap on the bed.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Huh?" the question was so random it nearly threw her off, "Y-yes. Once…with Naruto." again Sasuke felt the same pain in his heart from when Sakura had told him about Rock Lee, only this time it was Naruto and the unfamiliar pain was worse.

"It was raining outside, pouring really, and I was foolishly standing out by the village gates. It was sweet…how he wanted to make me feel better."

"Why?"

"Why…did it make me feel better?"

"Why were you standing by the gates?"

"Oh…I…no reason…"

His lips curled into an almost-smile and he leaned closer to her. "You were just…standing in the rain…by the gates?" Sakura gave him no answer, "Were you waiting for something?"

"I…don't know. It was a long time ago…" her voice was smaller now.

"Sakura."

She tilted her head up towards him, struggling to see the Uchiha's features in the darkness. She blushed, finding he was only centimeters from her, looking at her with his stoic expression frozen on his face.

"Who were you waiting for?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip, her memories triggering painful emotions. She took in a broken breath of air and swallowed. She hardly had time to exhale before cool lips were pressed against hers and she was trapped in a kiss. Sakura trembled, grasping his arms as he pressed harder against her, his body filling with warmth. She moved closer to him and ran her hands up to his shoulders. For that moment, nothing else mattered to the Uchiha, and that scared him.

Abruptly, the soothing pressure that once wrapped around Sakura jerked away and she heard the thud of Sasuke pushing back against the wall and panting hard. Was she that bad of a kisser?

Sasuke clenched the collar of his white robe with his hand, rubbing his forehead with the other. This is why he never let himself get close to anyone. He couldn't afford to lose sight of his goal. Why? Why did he even let himself get this close to, of all women, Sakura?

His felt his heart skip a beat as delicate fingers slid up his arms and Sakura's slender form moved closer to him, pressing against his chest and capturing him between her and the wall.

"Sakura…I can't…I care about you to much to…let you..."

"I know."

Their lips met again, her sweet taste flooding the Uchiha, and though he never really had much of a sweet-tooth, Sasuke enjoyed the exotic flavor. He held the back of her head once again and deepened the kiss, his other hand snaking around her back. The building warmth in his belly grew hotter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Curiously, he pressed his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance and to his surprise she eagerly accepted, greeting his tongue with her own. She caressed and massaged his tongue and gently as she ran her fingertips down his neck and shoulder, exciting Sasuke, making him crave more. He pulled her closer and leaned in, yet she persisted in lightly touching him like he was fragile glass.

His breathing grew heavier until he pushed her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her as he forced his tongue back into her mouth into a heated kiss. _This is wrong…_ though no matter how many times he sang that in his head, Sasuke didn't stop. He broke away from the kiss and began trailing kisses along her jaw line then down her slender neck. Sakura gasped, the air chilling the wet saliva Sasuke left over her skin and in a moment she found her self tugging at the loose collar of his shirt. He looked up at her from her collar bone, feeling her frustration with his clothes and happily complied, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor.

She gazed up at him, the moonlight streaming in from the window giving just enough light to see his perfectly shaped body. She reached up and lightly traced his abs, feeling three years of training. She blushed, tracing downward when Sasuke grabbed hold of her wrist. She looked up at him with pouting eyes and he grinned.

"You're to gentle."

He followed her arm with his eyes down to the knot of her kimono. _Sasuke…don't…you won't be able…to stop…_he cursed at himself as he slid his free hand across her flat belly and with a quick flick of his wrist, pulled the knot apart. The flaps of the kimono slid apart, revealing Sakura's bare form underneath. Sakura shivered, the cold night air brushing over her naked skin and she pulled the kimono over her shoulders. The warmth of desire in his stomach was now flaring. Sasuke could feel his blood pulsing and he thought, if she could do that to him just by looking...

Sasuke leaned back down on her, pressing their chests together as he kissed Sakura passionately before moving downward some and cupping her breast in his hand, making her inhale sharply. Messaging it for a moment, he leaned down and flicked his tongue over her pink nipple. He felt her body tense under him, driving him to continue as he took the nipple in his mouth, licking and gently sucking as he toyed with the other.

Sakura gasped, running her fingers through his hair and tightening her her grip with every passing wave, the pain only excited the Uchiha further. She rubbed her legs together, feeling a growing heat down in her netherlands. Feeling this, he grinned to himself and moved down her torso, licking and kissing. He stopped and dipped his tongue into her belly button, causing her to gasp and buck against him. The annoying voice in Sasuke head was all but silenced as he continued trailing kisses down her stomach. Sakura gasped, the cool, night air chilling the wet trails he left behind as he crept towards her mound.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, eagerly waiting for him to continue when he seemed to avoid her area and kissed down the inside of her leg.

"Sasuke..." she whined, clenching her eyes shut and trying not to giggled, his kisses tickling her. Sasuke looked up at her and grinned slightly.

"I'm such a tease."

He lifted himself up near her and gently blew against her heated mound, making her whimper and slightly buck.

"Jumpy..." he commented.

"Sh...shut up..."

He leaned in, gently gliding his tongue over her lips and in an instant heard her moan. He held her hip and pushed his tongue into her, licking up and down and causing a gasp of air from the pink haired woman under him. She writhed and moaned as he drew lazy circles with his tongue, making her moist. Sasuke clenched her hip, stopping her from bucking and heard her wimper in frustration. Gently, he ran his tongue bluntly over a small bundle of nerves and felt her shiver as her breath caught in her throat, giving a broken moan.

"S-Sasuke..." she breathed, closing her eyes and smiling softly.

That sound, the way she said his name threw a wave of heat down his body and settle in his groin. He held back a grunt as he licked the bundle once again, instilling a louder moan from the girl. She grasped for the bed sheet and arched her back slightly as Sasuke looked up at her. The hot pressure built up and his pants felt tighter as he continued to experiment, gently sucking and licking, bringing moans and sighs that grew louder as she neared her edge. Suddenly, his warm breath dissipated and Sakura looked over at him, propping herself up with on her elbows.

He sat upright, breathing heavily and staring down at her, her own juices visible on his lips. She blinked and titled her head, looking at him with a worried expression. He looked her up and down, seeing her pale, naked form and clenched his eyes shut, his pants painfully restricting him. Steadying his breath, Sasuke tugged at the rope that acted as his belt. Immediately it came loose and his pants slipped passed his stiff erection and fell in a pile around his knees. Sakura blushed heavily, looking down at his large size then back up at him and very discreetly nodded.

As if relieved, Sasuke leaned forward, holding himself up with one arm and bending her knee with the other. She felt her moist lips at his tip and the warmth she let out engulfed him so that he clenched his eyes shut once again, feeling himself stiffen yet. Slowly, he pushed into her, shaking as he held back the urge to start pumping unto her. She reached up and grasped his shoulder, looking into his face as she stretched around his length. Once again, he stopped.

Sasuke gasped, leaning his forehead on her bare shoulder, feeling her maidenhead in his way. This was his now. He finally had one of her firsts. Happiness washed over him in another wave of heat and he smiled with the knowledge that he would own her virginity.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, bringing his attention to her, "It's okay..."

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he thrust quickly into her, her hymen tearing away. Her nails dug into his back and he grasped her sides with both hands, waiting patiently for her pain to pass. As she began loosening her grip, he started up a slow rhythm, pulling out of her almost completely, and pushing back in just as cautiously. Sakura winced in pain, her grip pulsing on his bare back. His pace quickened and soon enough, her pain was replaced by pleasure and she moaned into his ear.

He groaned in response, laying her back down on the bed and continued his steady thrusts. Sasuke took hold of her hip once again, pumping faster now. She moaned and arched her back to him and he pulled her to him as he pushed in, pounding into her with a few hard movements. Sakura moaned loudly, her climax finally hitting her and Sasuke moaned as well between his teeth, her inner walls tightening around his length as he rode out her orgasm.

He fell forward, stopping himself with his free hand as he pounded into her, his thrusts quick and hard. His vision blurred and sweat ran down his forehead and back. The feeling was exotic, like an ultimate high and for a moment, the only sounds that made an sense to him was their blended moans and grunts and wet sound of his driving into her. Another thrust as she climaxed again, her walls constricting around his thick, hard member, surrounding him with heat. With one, final push, Sasuke rode over the edge, spilling his hot seed inside of her. The hot pressure that had built in his groin had suddenly exploded so that even the icy breeze had no effect on him. His heavy breathing thundered in his ears when finally he collapsed onto her with a grunt, her body warm with sweat.

"S-Sasuke..." Saukra whispered between breaths.

"What...?" he replied, his voice unsteady as he was. He prayed she wouldn't tell him she loved him. He scarcely felt he could deal with that, confused with his own feelings at that moment.

"Thank you..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So...this new guy, Sai…he calls you ugly…because?" Sasuke said in a bit of a monotone.

"I don't know. I'd like to say he's just a jerk…but…maybe he really feels that way…" Sakura's voice got smaller as she spoke.

"Don't you fucking say that." Sasuke pulled her closer on the bed.

"Okay…" Sakura's voice was still small.

"I'm serious. You're not ugly. Got it?"

"Yes..." she smiled and rested her head against his bare chest. The two lay there quietly for a moment on wrinkled sheets, the blankets pooling around their naked forms.

"All of your….our friends…have they changed?" he finally broke the silence with a whisper.

"Not really. Naruto is still full of life, Lee is still overly determined, and Kiba still carts around Akamaru. Oh, Akamaru got bigger!"

"Puppies usually do."

"He's a giant. Kiba rides on his back."

"Alright…Kiba must have fed his _something_…"

Sakura giggled and lay silent for a few seconds. "Ino became a medic nin like me."

"Has she gotten over me?"

"Why?" Sakura pouted her lip and looked up at him, meeting his ebony eyes.

"Just wondering…you didn't…" he smirked and she lightly smacked his arm in response.

"She hasn't asked about you…"

"Has she found someone yet who will follow her every command? She was so bossy."

"Choji…" Sakura laughed at her joke and Sasuke cracked a smile.

"Ew…why would you even suggest that?" he tried to straighten his face, but found it impossible. Sakura laughed louder and hugged his close once again. They lay in silence once again, enjoying it. Sakura looked up at the window, seeing the hot orange rays of sunrise leaking into their room.

"Sasuke…it's morning." She cued him to look up.

"It is…we've been talking all night…" he looked down at her, her face turning slightly pink.

Sasuke leaned down and stole a kiss before laying his back on the bed. Sakura pushed herself up only to drape herself over him.

"You know…I'm not even tired." she smiled, placing her chin on his chest as her blush became all the more clear. He looked down and her and grinned.

"Really?" he sat up on his elbows, his face filling with lust as she crawled closer to him, leaning in for a kiss.

Three loud knocks came at the door, shattering the moment. Sakura nearly broke her neck as she looked back at the door so quickly.

"Room service!" a male's voice called into the room. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and smiled lightly to him.

"I'll get it." She kissed his forehead and stood up off the bed, the blanket slipping off her shoulders, giving him a full view of her naked form. Sasuke pushed himself up, following her before she pressed her hand to his chest and pushed him back down on the bed.

She giggled and grabbed her kimono, wrapping it around her and tying it with the sash like a bath robe. Sasuke as well placed his feet on the ground and sat on the edge of the bed as he picked up his pants and the purple robe that he used as a bed. He dressed his lower half as a second set of knocks was heard from the door.

"We're coming already!" Sasuke shouted in anger, making Sakura giggle. She walked over and opened the door.

Sakura screamed as a strong arm reached out, grabbing hold of her shoulder with force and yanking her out of the room. Another arm wrapped around her neck and the cold steel of a kunai pressed against her neck.

Sasuke looked up with a start and ran over to see in through the doorway. The man moved forward into the room, still holding Sakura captive.

"Get the fuck away from her before I-!" Sasuke was cut off as a familiar, pale man stepped into the room from behind Sakura's captor. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stepped backwards, his body nearly frozen.

"Someone should have told you, Sasuke. No one runs from Orochimaru." the snake-like man hissed.

"H-how..." Sasuke's voice was shaky and broken.

"How did I find you? Easy. You're sloppy Sasuke. Or at least, your sloppy when you're with her. She's a distraction to you, and there's only one way to get rid of a distraction." Orochimaru's lips curled into a malicious grin as he slowly turned toward Sakura, pulling out a kunai of his own.

Very gently, he slid the broad side of the blade down her neck and across her collar bone, playing a sick game with her.

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke clenched his teeth, his breathing heavy.

"Fine." He stopped and turned to face the shocked Uchiha, "I'll leave her alone."

Sasuke blinked a few times, trying to process Orochimaru's words. "Y…you will…?"

"Of course. I won't even touch her." Immediately he turned his gaze up to the man holding Sakura, "Taro will. Kill her."

Taro gave the same, evil grin Orochimaru had as he made no hesitation to press the kunai closer to Sakura, Sakura struggling against him.

"Oh, she's a fighter, Lord Orochimaru!"

"How sweet."

"Wait!" Sasuke's voice broke in. the three looked up at him at once. "If you kill her…that will ruin everything."

"Hm?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, Sakura's face showing completely confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Well…I…I can't get into Konoha safely without her."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Lord Orochimaru, the village holds many powerful scrolls and techniques. If I can get in there, I can steal them. For you of course, Lord Orochimaru." Sakura gasped and shook her head no slowly in disbelief.

"Excellent plan, Sasuke. Except one thing. You can't fool me. Kill her!" Orochimaru demanded.

"Wait!" once again the group looked over at the Uchiha, "Lord Orochimaru, please, look me in the eyes. I am not lying to you."

Orochimaru raised a brow and, very skeptically, walked forward towards Sasuke. Sasuke stood straight as Orochimaru loomed over him, staring into his shaking eyes. He glared, looking deeper to try and break him down. Sasuke struggled to keep his breathing normal when, very quickly, he shifted his eyes over to Sakura, messaging her.

As if she understood, Sakura slammed her heel down into Taro's foot, causing his to call out in pain and loosen his grip enough for her to move. She twists around a bit, the blade of the kunai nicking her, and thrust her elbow into his stomach. He instinctively pulled his arms away from her to hold and ease his pain as Sakura twisted the other way and ran out the door.

Orochimaru did not remove his glare from Sasuke as he heard the scene playing out behind him. His face twisted into deep anger when in a second Sasuke was knocked on his back by a hard blow to the side of the head. As he held his aching temple he watched the horrifyingly furious ninja fly towards the window and jump out.

"Sakura…" he gasped before a strong hand clasped his neck and pulled him up to his feet harshly. Taro stared down at him with clenched teeth; his eyebrows arched together giving him a Neanderthal quality to his features.

"You're bitch almost broke my foot!" he grunted.

"Yeah, well let me finish that for her." Sasuke smashed his heel into the same foot Sakura had. Taro immediately let go of Sasuke, screaming and blubbering as he cradled his wounded foot. Sasuke ran for the window and leaned out, searching the street for her.

Sakura headed out the inn doorway in a rush when she nearly collided with the snake-like man. She gasped and stepped back before Orochimaru darted his arm out to grab her. In defense, Sakura clenched her fist, gathering her chakra and throwing it full force into his gut.

Orochimaru's form flew back several feet before poofing into a cloud of smoke that fated out to a broken sheet of wood. She gasped again as two arms zoomed past her face and encircled her neck in a strangling choke hold, though Sakura flung her upper body forward causing him to swing right off her back and crash into the ground.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out to her, leaping out of the window as Orochimaru had and landing beside her. Without a word had grasped her wrist and the two turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Damn it…" Orochimaru growled between his teeth, "DAMN YOU BOTH!" he punched the ground in frustration and got up into a sitting position. As he watched them run out of sight, Orochimaru played out a series of hand signs.

Sasuke maneuvered in and out of the crowd, tugging Sakura along behind him yelling at any who stood in his path. "Get out of the way! Move it!"

Sakura snuck a peek behind them just to see the dirt road bulging up in several places. The soft sand streamed off of the lumps revealing twenty or thirty long, green snakes that quickly slithered into action, chasing after them with towns people leaping out of their way in a mad frenzy.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura gasped. He peered over his shoulder, taking notice of them as well and struggled to pick up the pace.

They turned abruptly, sliding across the ground slightly, barely missing a wooden fence that blocked off the road. They headed down a narrow alley way as several snakes slid after them, some hitting the fence and piling up. As the two ran around wooden barrels and crates, the creatures behind them ripped throw the objects.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as the sight of a solid brick wall lay ahead, spelling a literal dead end to them. They slowed to a stop, both pressing and running their hands over the bricks in silly hopes that it would just fall over or maybe spin around and lead them to another alley. Sasuke peered around, spotting a traditional, Japanese roof hanging low just to his left.

"Well well," that slimy voice hissed, causing the both to spin around. A small snake lifted its body as it grew into the form of Orochimaru. He stepped forward with a smirk, "Looks like lovers that betray together, die together. It's too bad. You were such a great student, Sasuke. And I paid a lot for your little whore."

Sasuke grimaced at the nickname, taking her wrist once again and stepping forward as if to shield her.

"Oh, you're going to protect her? Oh no, I don't think so. You'll just die first!" With that he thrust his arms forward, from his shoulder down morphing into two snakes that flew towards them. The two and the snakes crashed straight into the wall in an explosion of dust and smoke.

His smirk coiled into a malevolent grin as his arms retreated back to his and returned to normal. The uproar cleared, revealing a small kitchen, now completely destroyed and filled with the remains of the wall. An old couple stood around against the other walls, fear and surprise stricken on their faces. Orochimaru's smirk quickly twisted into an expression of immense hatred and frustration. Where the two dead bodies should have been, laid two shattered barrels.

Sakura laughed uncontrollably as her heart rate returned to normal. The couple sat with their backs against a tree trunk. After having escaped town they changed their course back into the southern woods, trying to throw Orochimaru off. Now deep within the forest, they tried catching their breath, though Sakura seemed to be having a hard time as her happiness of having gotten away caused her laughing fit.

"Oh my…I can't believe…and that big guy…with his foot…then all those snakes!" Sakura spit out her sentence fragments between her laughs as Sasuke stared down at his lap, his expression unmoved like stone.

"Sasuke?" she let out a last chuckle and leaned forward, trying to get a better look of his face. She caught site of the sparkling, cherry blossom hair piece framed by his hands. Somewhere in the confusion, he had managed to grab it.

"Sasuke-kun…than-" her words were cut short as the Uchiha got to his feet. His face remained in the shadow of his hair, giving him an eerie air about him.

"Go home."

"W…what?" Sakura stuttered in disbelief.

"You heard me. You cause me nothing but hell. You're going home…and you're staying there." The lovely hairpiece slipped from his fingers and landed with a silent thud on the forest floor. "Let's go."

He walked forward, his heavy step landing on the fragile trinket. Sakura took a short breath, lifting her hand as if wanting to reach out to him. He continued forward, the hairpiece shattered and crushed into the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They hadn't spoken since the day before and had slept on opposite sides of a large clearing that night. Their only interaction, the only touch he gave her that day was a slight nudge to wake her up early that morning. Sakura hung her head low, her sorrowful eyes set on the forest floor in front of her as she walked several feet behind the icy Uchiha. Even from so far away, she could feel the chilling aura he set out on purpose to keep her away. She wanted to cry and if her anger didn't exceed her sorrow by so much she probably would drop to her knees right there in the forest and cry her soul out.

From far ahead, the smell of smoke filtered in through the trees, catching the attention of the raven haired ninja who stopped and took in a deep breath of air. Sakura hadn't noticed his sudden halt as she kept walking and suddenly bumped her forehead into the back of his shoulder. She gasped lightly and stepped back, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Sorry…" she whispered, though he gave not a hint that he had felt the nudge. Sakura squeezed her lips together, suppressing her anger towards him when the same aroma of smoke came to her as well.

"There must be…" for a second time the Uchiha interrupted her as he at once continued walking forward, lead by the scent. Sakura's mouth hung open for a moment, before taking in a short breath and followed after him.

Sasuke pushed back bushes and tree branches to get through, letting his grip go so that Sakura narrowly missed getting hit in the face. In turn she was forced to stay some distance behind the black-haired boy, as was his plan initially. At one point Sakura tripped on a raised root and fell inches from Sasuke's foot. He turned around, hearing the thud and seemed to move towards her, as if to help her up. She looked up at him and as soon as their eyes met, Sasuke straightened back up and turned quickly to continue walking. With a sigh Sakura pushed herself back up and brushed the dirt and dried leafs from her robe. She took one step forward when suddenly a strong hand clasped the neck of her robe and pulled her back down to the ground.

"What the hell-?!" her anger exploded towards the Uchiha who immediately clamped his hand around her neck to quiet her.

"Shut up, idiot!" he whispered to her, yet still his voice was coarse. He looked forward and she followed his gaze to see what looked like a wooden temple at the base of the hill. The thin, rusted chimney breathed out a thin stream of smoke, though apparently not enough of it escaped the tiny pipe as more smoke seeped from the doors and windows.

"Is…is this one of Orochimaru's bases?" Sakura whispered, leaning closer to get a better look.

"You could say that…it's where a lot of the men spend their time."

"Is…is it a bathing house?"

"Do any of Orochimaru's men look like they regularly bathe?" Sasuke retorted, making Sakura sound very stupid.

"But then…"

"Sh…" Sasuke cut her off and sniffed the air, his eyes squeezing in a disgusted look. Sakura raised an eyebrow before turning her head up and taking a deep whiff of the air as he had. Immediately she covered her nose with hands as the fierce aroma of sex flew up her nose and burned her eyes.

"Ah! It's a…brothel!" she nearly gagged on the last word. Sasuke caught her eye as he stood up and stepped over the bush in front of them.

"H-hey…where are you going?" Sakura stammered, watching him head down the hillside towards the disgusting place. She looked around for minute, trying to figure out an alternative to following him. With a defeated sigh, Sakura reluctantly got to her feet and chased after him towards the cathouse.

As they approached the doors Sakura placed a swift hand over her nose once again, the scent so overwhelming her eyes began to water. She stepped forward, not being able to see in front of her and brushed against the Uchiha's back.

"Sorry…" she whispered and looked up at him. His raven black hair bounced slightly as he looked in the opposite direction. The look of his shirtless form mixed with the aroma brought back the memory of that night in the inn. Sakura blushed slightly, remembering his rough skin rubbing against hers…

Sakura gulped, trying to cease the thought. Uchiha Sasuke was a jerk! She wished she had never and would never have to share a bed with him again! She hated him! HATE! HATE! She sang the word again and again in her head when the sound of the door sliding open brought her back.

In the corner of the doorway an old woman sat on a beaten, flat pillow with her hand on the door frame. Sakura examined her face and tightly pulled back black and gray hair. She seemed so familiar.

"Ah! Uchiha-sama! What in heavens are you doing in such a place. Ooh, you have just turned sixteen, have you not? I bet you're here to _establish_ your manhood." The old woman gave a chuckle and looked up at him from the top of her eyes in a suggestive way, "Am I correct, young master?"

Her voice…It clicked something in Sakura memory. She thought back to when she was first captured, lying in that icy cold bath tub. It _was_ her! Sakura muffled a gasp and quickly tilted her face away in hopes to conceal herself.

Sasuke blushed slightly from the old woman's comment before clearing his throat. He turned his eyes to the side, taking a peek at Sakura's light pink hair.

"I'm afraid that ship has sailed…"

"Oooh!" the old woman let out a high pitched sound of delight as she clapped her hands together, "My, my! You have been busy since your last visit to Grandma Kinotami, yes?" she blinked, finally catching sight of Sakura's frail form hiding behind Sasuke, "Well, who do we have here? Is this your woman? Hm…shy thing isn't she?"

"Hardly…" Sasuke breathed between his teeth, tilting his head back more to look at her.

"Oh! Is this the thief who stole our Sasuke's virginity?!" Sakura gasped, her face turning such a shade of pink that put her own hair to shame. "You dirty robber!" the old woman giggled childishly again, clapping her hands together. "You are just going to be the envy of this entire house!"

Sasuke cleared his throat once more, hoping to break the uncomfortable conversation. "Kinotami-sama, am I the only one here?"

"Oh yes. Business has been pretty slow for quite some days now. I suppose all you men are just to busy to visit an old woman and her daughters."

"Something like that. Do you have a room for us to stay the night?"

"Anything for you, Sasuke-kun. Will you be joining us for supper? I'll call on our chefs to prepare a feast!"

Sasuke looked up at the sound of giggling to see a group of woman peering out behind a corner. They appeared to range from age fourteen to twenty and all were dressed in loose kimonos that hung low on their chests and shoulders and barely reached their knees, obis tied in the front. (In old Japan, prostitutes tied their obis in the front for convenience, as they took them off so often in a day.)

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks." Sasuke's voice was monotone as he stepped into the building and walked down towards the girls. Sakura's mouth dropped open again as she watched the Uchiha shamelessly flirt with the trashy women-and right in front of her! She clenched her fist and bit her lip, ready to run right at him and give him a good blow to the head.

"Oh my, did you to have a recent fight?" the old woman snatched her attention back.

"Oh….well…" Sakura turned her head away in depression.

"Because he really didn't seem to care of your opinion right then." She smiled as if it were a joke, causing Sakura to once again clench her fist in anger.

Sakura looked back down the hallway in time to see Sasuke slip into a room with two barely clothed women. It looked as if he glanced at her before sliding the door closed. Sakura's heart felt as if someone were squeezing it as tight as they could. From the corner of her eye she spotted the old woman standing up and smoothing out her worn, grayish-blue kimono.

"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes. I recall an order about a week ago for a lady with green eyes just like yours." Sakura looked up at her, half suspicious. The woman smiled at her kindly, though Sakura felt uneasy. The old woman gave her no reason to believe she remembered her, yet still the thought lingered.

"Well, since you're not doing anything, let's make you useful. There are loads of laundry to do and dishes to wash." Kinotami gestured for Sakura to enter the building and slid the door closed behind them. Sakura recalled the same scent from when she was being brought out to the carriage, unknowingly with Kabuto, last time she was here. Sakura looked over to Kinotami as the old woman grasped her wrist and pulled her down the hallway.

"B-but…I am a guest…"

"Of course you are my dear, but this is a place that was meant to please men. You are the first female visitor we have had, in fact. You are not here to spend time with young Sasuke-san, so you will spend your time helping us to please him."

The very idea of having to serve Sasuke made Sakura sick to her stomach. This seemed to be just her luck, having to cater to that jerks every whim. She continued to toggle this idea in her head as she was ushered into the kitchen and sat in front of a mountain of dishes. Directly in front of her was a shallow tin basin, filled half-way with soapy water. With a sigh she picked up a small rag hanging on the side of the basin and began scrubbing the first plate. The task proved more difficult than she had initially thought for the weave of the rag was loose and stretched apart. The thing seemed to be falling apart in her hand. Sakura merely brushed it off and took her mind off of her task by returning to her spiteful thoughts of Sasuke.

He did not deserve this treatment, yet here they were, Sasuke comfortably in a private room with girls hanging lustfully over him and her, in a smoky, dusty kitchen scrubbing dried soy sauce off fine china. Thought the more she thought about it, the more she came to realize just how many times Sasuke had saved her life in the past week. She felt slight embarrassment from her obviously unappreciative manner towards him. As she stacked another clean plate to her right, she sighed at the sight of one more pile of dirty dishes at her left.

As she reached over to grab another plate, she caught a flash of purple wave by and the strong scent of musk behind her. Sakura turned halfway around to see a short, thin girl with long brown, messy braid draped over her exposed shoulder. Her red and purple kimono hung loosely around her elbows as she held the collar up to cover her breasts. The flap of the garment fell open passed her upper thigh, revealing her thin legs in full glory. She smiled down at Sakura, though her eyes gave a slight hint of a glare, making her entire appearance seem un-excepting of the kunoichi sitting in front of her, pink locks tied up carelessly in a musty bandana Kinotami had given her.

"Hello." the girl said quickly, wiggling her shoulders innocently, completely crashing against her smutty exterior. Sakura said nothing, turning back to her task. The girl invited herself to sit, crossing her legs and leaning back on her arms as if to seduce the pink-haired ninja. Sakura gave no notice, but picked up another plate to wash.

"You are the lady who came in with young master Sasuke…aren't you?" She asked with a tilt of the head, giving a cute squeak on her last words. Sakura placed the clean dish on the pile with a slight clang and reached over for another. The girl waited patiently for an answer that would never come. She gave a great sigh, breaking the silence. Sakura cringed, growing steadily annoyed.

"You are _so_ lucky to travel with Sasuke-kun. He is so handsome and mysterious…I'd do anything to be you."

"I'm sure you would." Sakura finely spoke, feeling the need to insult her.

"Oh, I would. Listen, I was just wondering…" The girl leaned closer to Sakura as her thick, musky perfume bolted up Sakura's nostrils, nearly causing her to choke, "Are you and Sasuke-kun…well…you know…/"

"Are we what?" Sakura glared at her mentally.

"Are you two…together? I mean, have you slept together?"

Sakura remained silent for a moment, stacking another plate on the pile. "No."

"You haven't? Really? I would have thought a girl like you would have jumped at the chance to sleep with him! I mean, you aren't really that pretty…"

Sakura threw down a plate, it shattering against the hard wood floor as she whipped around, giving the girl a feverish glare, ready to throw her clenched fist into the girl's face.

"W-wait! Calm down!" She slid back a little, a bit frightened, "What I meant was, he doesn't seem to find you very attractive…him being all over us and ignoring you, ya' know?"

Sakura recalled her fist, her arm shaking with regret. She turned back around and started gathering the broken pieces into the dish rag. The young woman gave a great sigh, sitting back up.

"So, what…are you to like cousins or something? Or you his little sister."

Sakura thought for a minute, standing up and emptying her handful of shards into a torn grass basket. "Cousin. _Older_ cousin."

"Oh, really? So…he's single…right?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly.

"Great!" The girl stood without a thank you and rushed off down the hall. As Sakura sat back down, she heard distant giggling.

"Yeah, that's what she said. And she got all defensive about it too!"

"That's because she isn't his cousin. She totally had sex with him. She just wasn't good!"

"I bet he dumped her the moment she took her robes off! She doesn't look like the type to have a good body." An uproar of giggles filled the house once more.

Sakura gave a great sigh of relief as she emptied the last load of laundry into a basket. The clothing had stunk so horribly, Sakura had tied her bandana around her nose and mouth, trying to filter out some of the terrible aroma. It smelled as if the clothes had been worn for weeks on end with a washing! Sakura placed a firm hand on her aching back as she stood back up, hearing a snap. She had finished the dishes, scrubbed the hall floor, and done the laundry all on her own as al the girls in the house swooned over Sasuke and Kinotami-sama served his dinner, dirtying the dishes she had just washed.

"Well, your not very good at manual labor, are you? Must have been spoiled most of your life." Kinotami-sama huffed, "Oh well, it'll have to do."

With a signal to follow her, the old woman limped down a long corridor and up a flight of stares. As Sakura kept behind her, she passed a slightly cracked paper door. Peering inside, she spotted Sasuke's bare shoulder, his hand gently on a long, slender leg. Once again she felt that squeeze on her heart and looked away, her gaze set on the ground. Sakura helped Kinotami-sama up the steep steps and down another hallway. At the very end, the woman pulled back a paper door, revealing what looked like a closet with a tattered mattress. The blankets were scattered about and wrinkly and even though it wasn't exceptionally large, it nearly filed the entire room.

"This is the only room left so you'll have to make due. There is an oil lamp and a box of matches somewhere in there." With that, Kinotami bowed and scurried off to her own room.

Sakura slipped into the room and knelt as she slid the door shut again. She ran her hands through cobwebs and an inch of dust before finding the lamp and matches on the low shelf above her bed. After lighting it, Sakura placed it by the window-or as it really was just a square cutout in the wall. She lay down on the flat bed and pulled the blanket over her, her feet, hands, and back sore from the chores. As she tossed and turned, Sakura felt she would have rather been sleeping on the forest floor again that night. After finding a semi-comfortable position, Sakura closed her eyes to sleep, the dim fire of the lamp flickering around the room.

Sakura tore her eyes open, hearing a loud thud down the hall. She must have dozed off, for her flame had completely burned out. She heard a rubbing sound, as if someone where dragging their feet across the wooden floor. She propped herself up on her elbow to listen closer when suddenly her door flew open and the shadow of a man hovered over her. Sakura choked back a scream and crawled a bit further to the wall, looking up at the tall figure. A wave of beer and sex poured into the room, forcing Sakura to just about vomit. Suddenly, the figure fell forward, landing on his hands upon the bed. Looked up, Sakura peered into drowsy black eyes.

"Sasuke?" she whispered in disbelief when he crawled closer to her, his body hovering over hers. Sakura leaned back on the bed, blushing pink as she recalled the night in the inn. The way he straddled her hips with his knees reminded her of his gentle touches and kisses that night.

"Sasuke….what are you…" The heavy, sweat covered ninja lunged forward, pressing his lips against her in a heated kiss. He pushed her back down on the bed and pulled himself on top of her, pinning Sakura down. Sakura flushed pink, a rush of unexpected happiness flooding her body and forgetting her current circumstance completely under his weight. She took in a deep breath when suddenly the thick smell of alcohol enveloped her and rudely tore her back into reality.

She clenched her eyes shut and struggled under him, finally managing to grasp his shoulder and push him onto the floor. She sat up and whipped the saliva fro mher lips, taking in a long awaited breath.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" she whispered as to not wake up the others, yet still meant to yell at him.

"Come on…just…just one quickly…" his words were as wobbly as he was as his body flopped towards her again, his heavy, muscular arms falling on her shoulders to trap her. She pushed against his chest and once again he fell to the floor.

"Sasuke! You're drunk!" Sakura, her temples hot with anger, through her only blanket at him like a net, "Go sleep in one of your girlfriend's rooms!"

He pulled the blanket off of him with some difficulty and pounced at her, grabbing her wrists and pulling her back down. Crawling on top, and wrestled with her for dominance before twisting her wrist around behind her.

"Sasuke! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Don't fight it and it won't hurt."

"No! Stop!" she continued to struggle, flailing her legs around and trying desperately to pull her arm out from behind her. "I'm not one of your prostitutes!"

Sakura was abruptly silenced when a strong hand came down, striking her with a stinging smack across her face. She lay there, her eyes filled with terror looking up at the Uchiha. His face was twisted into a state of drunken fury.

"You're a whore in a whore house! This is all you'll ever amount too!" he yelled loudly, his terrifying voice echoing down the corridor.

Sakura's breaths were broken as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Sasuke leaned to one side, his intoxication getting the better of him as he suddenly fell to the floor, this time from his own fault. Sakura dare not move, looking over at his still form. His was halfway on his belly and side with his forehead leaning on his left arm.

"Sasuke…" she whispered quietly. No answer came. She felt a fear that he may be dead next to her. She pushed herself up on her arm and gave him a slight nudge.

"Sasuke."

"Uhn…" he breathed, giving sigh he was still alive.

"Sasuke-kun….why..."

"Why…" he breathed again, "Why what…"

"Why….did you want a girl with green eyes…" her words seemed to decant out from the back of her mind.

"…I….can't remember…"

"I don't believe that…tell me…"

He was silent for a long time, though she sat there, waiting for his reply. "Dreams…"

"Of…?"

"I had been…dreaming…of sad green eyes….looking up at me…they were so sad…and then…"

"And then?"

Sakura waited for another stretch of time when out of the blue a long snore filled the room. Sasuke had fallen asleep. She bit her bottom lip and clenched her fist, ready to pound on his head before he awoke to tell her the rest of the story. With a deep breath, Sakura stood up to close the door. She lay back down, close to him, and smoothed the blanket over them both before putting her head down and falling asleep.


End file.
